1. Field of Invention
The present inventions relate to tool boxes and more particularly tool boxes which go onto the bed of trucks. The invention also relates to rack systems for holding tools used in conjunction with toolboxes.
2. Prior Art
Tool boxes are well known in the prior art. In addition, tool boxes which fit on the back of vehicles are well known. Also vehicle covers which do not function as tool boxes but cover the beds of vehicles are known in the prior art.
Toolbox
This invention pertains to truck tool boxes. Truck tool boxes are well known in the art and typically comprise a box which is attached to the back of a pick up truck and to the left and right sidewalls of a pick up truck. One of the problems with prior art tool boxes is that they often must be removed and then reattached later for several reasons. Some of the reasons that tool boxes are moved include adding longer products within the truck bed or to protect the tools from theft. Because the box itself often weighs as much as the tools, this is a difficult task. The tool box cannot be made of light material because it has to be able to withstand potential theft activity. The present tool box utilizes the side walls, back wall and truck bed as four walls so that only two added walls are necessary. The tool box walls are designed to by easily removed leaving the tools in place.
Other systems include roll out covers which cover the entire truck bed. While these systems serve to protect the entire bed, they are not efficient in keeping tools to a restricted area while the rest of the truck bed is accessible. These may, however be adapted to work with the described invention as is described in more detail herein.
Tape measures are known in the art. These tape measures may extend from a container and be retractable by a spring. The present invention is designed to improve on this technology by adding holes or grooves for making marks at predetermined locations in a spring loaded tape measure.
A tape measure defining holes along a periodic spacing is defined by the set spacing for the use intended as described. One example of this is 19xe2x80x3 spacing for the spars of a typical boat drum and another is 16xe2x80x3 spacing for two by fours in standard building frames.
By placing holes along these periodic positions, for example on the building frame at 16xe2x80x3, 32xe2x80x3, 96xe2x80x3, etcetera, and by having these holes large enough for a pencil point or other marking instrument to fit, it is possible to mark a distance from the studs by sticking a pencil within the holes and moving the entire tape measure up and down. The curvature at the distances is sufficiently small so as not to effect the accuracy of the mark and it allows for an accelerated marking in order to drive nails in order to secure sheet rock to frame members and the like.
Another improvement would be to have a tape measure with a writing means built into it or a scoring means built into it at those predetermined distances so that once the tape measure was extended along the wall, the entire tape measure could be pushed against the wall and slid up and down and the markings would be left at the appropriate locations.
One tape measure could be used for both the 16 and 19 inch measurements. Another improvement would be to have one set of holes at a low height and the other set at a high height along the tape measure or conversely to have the holes at different shapes or different color charting or both in order to allow one set of markings to be distinguished from another.
The carry cart is a cart designed to hold tools at various locations and particularly to hold bins and loose tools from the tool box described herein. It is provided with a frame on wheels which may be retracted when it is in the desired location. It has a wire rack which is supported on the frame from which tools may be hung. To hold larger tools, brackets are provided which may be moved to different heights. These brackets may receive the bins or trays from the tool box to hold tools or parts in easily handled parcels. In the present invention it is specifically designed to receive tool bins utilized in conjunction with the tool box described herein as set out in more detail below.
It is therefore an object of the invention to allow tools to be held in a light weight, easily removable holder while providing the protection of an all metal tool box.
It is also a purpose of the invention to provide a tool box which folds up so that it takes up less room when the there are no tools present.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a tool box which can easily be removed even if the tools are left in place.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a tool box which need not be completely removed in order to be out of the way of a larger product.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for transporting heavy tool bins to and from a tool box with minimal effort.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, and in which like numerals correspond to parts throughout the several views of the invention.